


Otter and Kit

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Black Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Confident Harry Potter, Confident Hermione Granger, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Harry Potter, Genius Harry Potter, Genius Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, Multi, Powerful Harry, Powerful Hermione Granger, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Queer Character, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slow To Update, Work In Progress, dad severus, mom minerva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Hermione and Harry meet and grow up on the streets of London. How does this change them and how will this effect the wizarding world at large. Also, the Ladies of Destiny (Lady Magic, Lady Death, and Lady Fate) get involved.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter(past), Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape/OC(past), Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 151
Kudos: 632
Collections: Waiting for updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the start of the rewrite to what was my longest story to date. Hopefully you all will like the changes. I hope this story is just as popular the second time around.

**October 31, 1981**

James and Lily Potter were sitting in their parlor with little Harry, trying to enjoy yet another night stuck in their house. It was for good reason, since Voldemort was after their family in the worst way.

“I still don’t understand how Dumbledore could just assume that the prophecy is about Harry. There is zero certainty of that. Neville shares a birthday with our little fawn. I bet there were plenty of muggleborns born that night too. Now we are stuck here, because one old coot interpreted a prophecy and his enemy listened to him.” Lily was fed up while sitting on the couch. James and Harry were playing on the floor.

Suddenly, alarms were sounding through the house. Lily and James stared in shock. Someone was breaching the wards around the house. 

“Lily, it has to be him. Take Harry and run, I’ll hold him off.”

“James, no! Come with us, please.”

“There is no time. NOW GO!”

Lily scooped Harry off the floor and made a move towards the floo. Scooping up a handful of powder, she shouted a safe destination and threw it into the fire. Her eyes widened as nothing happened. A scream escaped her as the front door exploded inward. Rushing up the stairs, she ran to Harry’s room knowing there was no hope of escape. All she could hope for was maybe injuring the Dark Lord enough to make him retreat. It was a slim hope at best.

“Avada Kedavra.”

Her heart sank as she heard the curse screamed and a thud after. The seconds ticked by like hours in her mind. Soon, the evil man was stepping into the room, his red eyes taking in everything.

“Please take me, leave Harry alone. Please, not my son.” Lily had become frozen in fear and worry.

“Out of the way, woman. Let me have the boy.”

“Kill me instead, he’s just a baby.”

“Move before I kill you, just like your insolent husband.”

“NOOO not Harry.”

“Last chance, move.” With that, Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at young Harry.

Lily had already started moving, throwing herself in the way of the spell. Scoffing at the needless sacrifice, he shouted another Avada at young Harry. Unknown to him, three incorporeal women had been watching and now froze time as they stepped into the room.

“Well sisters, it seems the mortals have yet again meddled where they should not. Why do powerful men think they can interpret the will of… Well, me?” Lady Fate looked to the two other women, Lady Magic and Lady Death.

“This time we must step in. This child is innocent, but he could bring about great change in the future, with a little help from us.”

With that, each lady stepped forward and offered gifts onto the boy. From Death, who had just received his parents, he was granted protection from Voldemort. He was also granted strong mental shields to guard his mind, and the ability to use shadows in ways no other wizard could. From Lady Fate, he was granted charisma and an affinity for humble leadership. He would need followers in the future war. She also granted him intelligence, wisdom and a perfect eidetic memory. Furthermore, she aligned his fate with a few others who would be important in his life. She granted the others a few similar boons as well.

Lastly, she placed his current magic power at the level of Dumbledore. It would only grow more powerful as the boy grew older. Lady Magic then stepped forward. Harry would need skills in order to survive. An affinity for wandless and wordless spell casting. Another boost in power that would come later. She granted him the abilities of a metamorphmagus and a parselmouth. His chances of becoming an animagus young was also laid upon him and, like Lady Fate, she placed similar abilities on a few people crucial to Harry’s future.

The three sisters stepped back, knowing there was little else they could do. Now it was up to Harry to reach the future they saw he could fulfill. Hopefully nobody else would try to fuck with their plans. As they left the house, time resumed its course. With a thunderous explosion that blew out part of the building, Voldemort was no more. Young Harry was left with a scar on his forehead. Thanks to Lady Death’s protection, the fragment of soul left behind was unable to attach to the boy and burnt out when it tried. 

Minutes later, a dark haired man entered. Sirius Black had had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach all day. It had been days since he last saw his brother, in all but blood, and his little godson. As he flew his enchanted motorbike towards Godric Hollow, his stomach dropped as he saw the destruction of the house. Landing in the backyard, he rushed inside. A mournful wail escaped him as he saw James' unmoving body. Pushing on with little hope, he found Lily on the floor and tears burst forth from his eyes.

“Up. Siwi up,” a small voice called out to him. 

Harry, Harry was alive. He scooped up his godson checking him over. All Sirius found was a new scar on his forehead. While holding Harry, sorrow turned to guilt. Then guilt turned to rage as he knew Peter had to have given James and Lily up to Voldemort. Guilt then swept through him as he realised their mistrust of Remus had been unfounded. He also felt guilt for not taking on the role of secret-keeper for James. He had felt he was much too big a target at the time. He was quickly being taken over by bloodlust and wanted nothing more than to go after the rat.

Hearing loud steps behind him, he spun with his wand drawn, but lowered it as he recognised Hagrid. Seeing an opportunity, Sirius pushed Harry into the half-giant’s hands. As he walked away, he mumbled something about using his bike to take Harry to Dumbledore and that someone was going to die. Sirius quickly disapparated, leaving a confused Hagrid behind. Unknown to either man, a figure was standing in the corner under an invisibility cloak. Subtle, wordless spells had been directed at both individuals, causing events to unfold as the unseen wizard wanted them too.

As Hagrid decided to take Harry to Dumbledore, Sirius popped into existence at the home Peter Pettigrew shared with his ailing mother. Storming inside he quickly grabbed the man and began to drag the rat outside. Once they were out of the house, Sirius was shocked as Peter apparated them away. When they reappeared, Sirius discovered they were on a muggle street. Peter began throwing spells like mad, one catching a gas line causing an explosion and killing several people. With Sirius distracted, Peter cut off a finger, changed into his rat form, and slipped into the nearby sewer.

The first aurors on the scene discovered Sirius in the midst of chaos. Sirius was laughing hysterically at the loss of James and Lily as well as losing the traitor rat. Taken into custody, he was unable to explain things before he found himself in Azkaban. No trial was given as he was branded a traitor and a death eater. Now locked away with no way to reach out to Harry or any of his friends, he vowed to one day escape and prove his innocence. 

Meanwhile, Hagrid had arrived before a small, nice, normal looking house in Little Whinging, Surrey. There, he met Dumbledore and McGonagall. After handing Harry over, commenting on how good and quiet the boy had been, he stepped back rubbing tears from his eyes. Minerva was questioning Albus’ choice to leave Harry with these muggles, scoffing at his made up blood wards. Finally, she gave up trying to convince him and vowed to check up on the young boy. She apparated away expecting Albus to at least knock and hand the boy off with an explanation. It would be years before she knew how wrong she was.

Harry was left in a conjured basket with a thin blanket wrapped around him. Albus pinned a note to the blanket and cast a warming charm before turning and apparating away. Hagrid had long before left on the motorbike or he would have seen the carelessness of the man he adored. The next morning, Vernon nearly tripped over the basket on his way to work. Harry wailed as he was woken up. Upon reading the note, Vernon scoffed and took Harry to the car. Without so much as a mention to Petunia (literally never mentioning it ever), he dropped the baby off at the nearest orphanage.

**~Long time jump~**

Six year old Harry knew he was in trouble again. He hadn’t meant to turn the nun’s habit red but she was being mean. Now he was in Father John’s office being whipped with a thin reed cane. Harry was unfortunately used to this and other forms of punishment as the Father and the nuns thought he had the Devil in him. Whippings, canings, the dark room with no food, and a few times a hot fire poker, these were all afflicted upon the young child since he could remember. 

It seems today Father John was not happy with just the caning. Seeing Harry barely crying despite what had to be an immense amount of pain, left the father slightly enraged. Guess this called for drastic measures. Something he only applied to boys he considered the worst. He completely explained away any guilt for doing something so wrong by telling himself he was doing God’s work. When Harry saw the evil grin on Father John’s face, he tried to back away. Unfortunately, Harry was trapped in the room and John grabbed him quickly.

Scared for his life, Harry began wishing in his head for something to happen so he could escape. Shock spread across his face as Father John burst into flames when he touched Harry. Then the door unlocked and sprang open. Without a single glance back, Harry darted out of the room and then ran out of the building completely. He didn’t stop moving for hours until he found himself in a park somewhere in London. Exhausted and realising it was getting dark, Harry curled up on a bench, tears rolling down his face.

**~Elsewhere~**

Minerva was pacing furiously in her office in Hogwarts. Albus had once again denied her a visit to check on Harry. He said she had too much to do and that the boy was happy and well-cared for. She couldn’t take him at his word though, she was desperate to see the child of two of her best students and friends. She thought about sending Severus, but the man was more likely to hate the boy than not. With a huff, she sat down, grabbing her favorite scotch. One of these days the meddling old fool would fall off his high horse. She just hoped she was there to witness it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of child prostitution. Mention of background oc death. Harsh street life.

Harry was having a nightmare. He was stuck back in the orphanage and he was chained down and helpless. Suddenly, he could feel someone shaking him and quickly sat up and looked around. His eyes fell upon a young girl. About his height, she had dark brown hair and her eyes were like caramel and honey. Her skin was like milk chocolate in color. She was glancing over him with a mix of worry and caution. 

“You ok?” Asked the girl, making Harry jump a little. “Just run away, huh? Must have been bad. I ran away last year ‘cause it was bad too. I’m Otter, not my real name but out here, no one should know your real name. If you want to come with my group, we usually use animal names.”

Harry sat for a moment thinking it over. “Kit, call me Kit. And yeah, it was real bad, but now I have no one and nowhere to go.”

“You can come with me. It won’t be easy and Wolf is a hardass, but we take care of each other.”

Harry thought that sounded great, never having anyone look out for him. He got up and followed Otter. It took about an hour, but finally they came across an abandoned warehouse. Once there, Otter tapped a sequence into the door which was opened quickly. Beady eyes peered out and took the two of them in.

“Hey Otter, who’s this?”

“Hey Dove, this is Kit. He needs a place and seems smart. Can you let us in? I’ll watch him.”

They were let inside and as Harry passed the tall girl, he caught her slipping a knife back into its hiding spot on her person. He was introduced to the small collection of kids. Wolf, it seems, was the oldest boy and the leader. Dove was the oldest girl. There was Hornet, a skinny little girl not much older than Otter. Fox, Crow, and Mutt seemed to be a close group of three boys. Fish was a cute girl who looked like she had been more well off than most here, but if she was here, there was a reason. 

He was taken in, although he stuck close to Otter. Hornet and Otter began to teach him how to nick food and wallets. He was told by Wolf that everyone earned their keep. Wolf also began teaching him to fight. Kit quickly figured out that it was either learn quick or die. Wolf never took it easy on him and neither did the others. Even after several months, he stuck by Otter. They looked enough alike that they were able to pull off some sibling tricks that earned them a number of good hauls.

Then it started getting colder. One night, him and Otter were snuggling for warmth when it happened. Kit was wishing for more heat for both of them not knowing Otter was doing the same. Suddenly, they both felt heat surround them and settle into their clothes. Looking at each other in shock, they both started talking.

“How did that work? Wait, what? I thought I did that?” Literally in sync as they asked these questions.

It soon became apparent that both of them had accidently made things happen in the past. They were smart enough to know this couldn’t be a coincidence and began to think about how it worked. Considering the two would register as geniuses if ever tested, they quickly began to experiment. First, they tried concentrating on how it felt in their bodies as they tried to warm up again. After a couple of tries they felt it. Otter described it almost like energy or electricity running from inside her to her fingertips. Kit agreed with her. 

Over the next few years, Kit and Otter would vastly improve what they could do with their special gifts. During this time, Harry discovered two things. He could talk to snakes and he could change how he looked. The one he was able to teach Otter because she could remember everything just like him. Once she told him he wasn’t speaking english to the snakes, he was able to break it down and teach her. These new gifts allowed them to become almost feared on the streets. Their group didn’t care as they often brought back extra food or even clothes for everyone.

Often, Kit found himself changing to be identical to Otter. He spent just as much time living as a girl as he did a boy and found he was comfortable either way. Otter didn’t seem to care and they just grew closer and closer. Eventually, they began to open up to each other. Harry was the first to give his real name and with some promises, Hermione told him hers. They were still Kit and Otter though. After that trust was shown it became deeper between them.

Harry told Hermione about his abuse in the Orphanage. She didn’t flinch when he told her about killing the priest. She told him it was self defence and left it at that. Hermione then entrusted him with why she had run away. She tried to be strong as she explained that her first memory was of the night her parents had been killed by robbers. Then she was bounced around a couple of foster homes. She cried as she explained that she ran from the last one because her foster dad had abused her horribly. Harry was furious and offered to send a venomous snake after the man.

Neither of them flinched at the idea. By now, they were used to death. Little Hornet had been found strangled after being used by a nasty “client”. Fox had gotten sick one winter and they couldn’t take him to the hospital. Kit and Otter were lucky for their special abilities. They only had to resort to selling themselves each night, because of a particularly bad winter. This was the most time Harry spent as a girl or at least looking feminine . They found that most of the people who wanted their services were deprived in the worst way. But it often got them a free night in a hotel out of the cold, and a free breakfast the next morning. Prostituting themselves turned out to be rather lucrative. Kit found he could catch glimpses of what their clients wanted and shift himself into their perfect fantasy. It was easier when they wanted an adult, but the pedophiles didn’t stop them either. It was just part of Otter and Kit’s life at this point.

Despite all the bad in their lives, they had each other. They discovered they both loved to read and spent day after day in the public libraries, reading and teaching themselves. By the time they were ten, they had the educational knowledge of young adults about to enter college. They could also speak four languages besides english and the snake language. They could read music and had learned a number of instruments thanks to library programs. The two understood politics better than most. At this point, Wolf had moved on to the adult world. Otter and Kit found themselves on their own as the group scattered without their leader. They were ok with this change as it allowed them more freedom to use their abilities.

They could also fight like wildcats when needed. They each carried at least three knives at all times. Wolf had been vicious in teaching them. This resulted in plenty of scars. They survived though. Kit took on more muscle as he grew and Otter had a lithe wiry strength. Both were fast and while short for their age, they could take on adults many times bigger than them. Their magic helped as they found ways to push it into their feet to run faster and jump higher. Or into their hands and arms to give them extra strength or to make their punches like steel.

Both of them had long forgotten their birthdays so each year they just celebrated the year they met. It had now been five years since they had met. They were sitting in the warehouse eating some pastries they had swiped. Both of them swore as two owls swooped at them before landing nearby. Attempts to scare the birds off failed. Then Otter noticed a letter attached to their legs. Each was addressed to their true names.

**Hermione Granger**

**Abandoned Steel Mill**

**Northside London**

Harry’s was the same just with his name. Glancing at each other, they opened the letters.

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ You are hereby invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need. Send your acceptance back with the owl. School will begin September 1st. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

Otter showed Kit that hers was identical. They pocketed the lists after realising it was going to cost a fair bit of money. They were smiling at each other. This was proof that magic was real and they weren’t freaks for what they could do. They decided to write a joint letter back seeing as they were together.

_ Deputy Headmistress, _

_ We are sending a joint acceptance letter as you can see by our address that we live together. We would request that you or an adult you trust come speak with us. We have no knowledge of magic or how to go about getting our supplies or how to get to the school. We have questions that must be answered before school starts. We can meet at Hyde Park tomorrow, or the day following.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Harry and Hermione _

Harry carefully tied it back to one of the owl’s legs and told them to take it back. Now all they could do was wait for tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Snape are angry.

Minerva was sitting at her desk sorting through replies. It dismayed her how the pile was even smaller than last year. Their world had been devastated by the last war. So many lost or unwilling to have kids at that time. Reports said their numbers would pick back up in a few years, but for now she stared at the smallest class of first years in recent history. She blinked away tears and refocused on the task before her.

Shuffling through, a name caught her eye, Harry Potter! She shook her head in confusion, it looked like his reply was on the inside of the envelope his letter was sent in. Also, it was a reply for two children, not just Harry. She flipped it right side out and gasped. An abandoned warehouse, that couldn’t possibly be right. However wrong it seemed, it must be true. The castle’s magic filled out the addresses when these letters went out. That old bastard. Dumbledore had never gone to check on Harry. The only assumption she could make was that Harry was living on the streets with a young girl who was also supposed to attend the school.

Minerva was furious. She sent a patronus down to Severus, asking him to meet her in her office. She pulled her bottle of Talisker Scottish Whiskey out of a drawer in her desk. This was not going to be an easy conversation. She then grabbed two tumblers, filling both with two fingers of the liquid. Severus came striding into her office, gloomy as ever. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the filled glasses. He kept it from most, but him and Minerva actually had a strong friendship. It had formed around their love of fine alcohols and their distrust of the headmaster.

“What has the old fool done this time?”

“Oh, Severus, just look. It’s Harry. According to the address, he is living with a muggleborn witch on the streets of London. That bloody bastard never went back to check on our boy. No wonder he wouldn’t let me go, either. Somehow he knew I would be furious over what I found. We need to go to this meeting. I am going to confront our headmaster later, but right now these kids need us. I need you to remember, Harry is not his father. Depending on how long he has been on those streets, he probably never will be. Please, I know that you will understand these children better than most.”

Severus had a sad look to his eyes. Minerva was right, if their assumptions were correct, then Harry and this girl Hermione had lived some of the worst childhoods imaginable. Breathing in and out and focusing his fury on Dumbledouche, he let go of all the hate he had been prepared to hurl at Harry this coming year. He only hoped the boy would trust him. 

“We should get to the park early disillusioned so we can observe the two children. It would give us an idea of how to approach them. If my assumptions are correct they are going to be rather skittish and nervous around strange adults. I will give you a description of proper clothes for us. As the Transfiguration Mistress, I am positive you can adjust our clothes accordingly. We should get a move on.” 

They moved quickly to get past Hogwarts wards. Once passed the wards he used reverse legilimency to plant images into Minerva’s head of the clothes they should be in. After a moment he now stood in a nice black suit and he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Minerva was in a smart, ladies suit with a long skirt. Her outfit was beige with a blue blouse under her jacket. Then, Severus side-along apparated Minerva to a spot near Hyde Park. Once they reappeared, he disillusioned himself with a tap of his wand as did Minerva. Moving into the park, he realised he had no idea what these kids looked like. Apparently, they would have to keep an eye out for Harry’s scar or two disheveled kids.

**~Elsewhere~**

Meanwhile, Otter and Kit were making their way to the park at a leisurely pace. Along the way, they had targeted a few marks. They were having a decent morning as one gentleman in a nice suit had over two hundred pounds on him. Surely this would be enough for their school supplies. They hoped wizard shops would take non-magic money. If not, hopefully this teacher they were to meet would help. They grabbed breakfast by pretending to be the kids of an older couple in a cafe, slipping away before the waiter went to the couple for payment. It wasn’t their fault if the waiter had been to dumb to check their story before serving them.

Thanks to their magic, Otter and Kit were decently healthy for their living conditions. Kit was around 4’8” with thicker muscles although he looked more sporty than bulky and Hermione was around 4’6” with a more lithe musculature. Kit had tried to look as close his original form as possible. However, Kit’s skin was darker since he was so used to being Otter’s sibling. He changed so often it was a little hard to remember. As it was, his scar was showing, he thought that would be important for some reason. It was hidden by long black hair, which he was allowing to curl around his head in a small afro. Otter had taken a different approach and had her hair in tight braids with beads at the end. Kit was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans tucked into combat boots. He had on a white wife beater and an unbuttoned collared t-shirt. Otter was wearing leggings under a nice plaid skirt. She had knee high chucks zipped up her calves. Her t-shirt was tied off just above her belly button. Both had several knives tucked about their persons. Kit even had a small revolver tucked in the back of his waistband.

Finally, about midday, they arrived at the park. They arrived a little before the teachers, and decided to keep an eye out for potential marks whilst they waited. After an hour or so, Harry noticed a man and woman enter the park that were glowing with a blue aura. Looking around, he assumed the non-magic people couldn’t see them. Upon asking Otter, she told him she saw nothing either. Grasping Otter’s hand, he snapped his fingers and they disappeared from view. Time to find out what these people would tell them.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Severus and Minerva split up to cover more of the park. They were watching the various children closely. Most seemed to be with adults or were too old. Eventually, Severus noticed a boy and girl hiding in a group of trees not far away. The boy was staring directly at him. If that wasn’t shocking enough, the boy grabbed the girls hand and with a snap of his fingers, the two of them vanished. Severus stared unbelievingly at the spot. No kid of eleven should be able to do wandless magic of that power. Just as he went to signal Minerva, a voice from behind startled him. 

“Sir, could you stop hiding so we can talk properly?” The pair were now behind him and the boy could see him.

With that, he dropped his own concealment. “Harry? Hermione? How did you perform that magic?”

“We go by Kit and Otter, sir.” Kit indicated himself, then Otter. He was trying to be polite so they could get the information they needed. “As far as the magic goes, I just wanted us to be behind you. Is that not how it usually works?”

“You just apparated without making a sound. Most wizards don’t learn that until they are seventeen and even then it makes a loud popping sound. Merlin, can you do other magic like that.”

Minerva had joined them and dropped her own disillusionment at this point. She decided to keep quiet hearing Severus’ question and having seen the children’s magic from a different angle.

“Well, we have used our magic to make things float, to summon things, to warm ourselves, and to start a few fires. We just grab at the feeling of our magic and tell it what we want. Can’t all wizards do that.” Kit was looking confused.

“NO! While some learn to cast wordlessly and the most powerful learn to cast wandlessly, those wizards still have to know the incantation and say it in their head. I have never heard of such a thing.”

“Oh, is it also weird that I can change how I look and talk to snakes?” Harry proved it by shifting his hair color to purple and making his scar disappear. “We go around as twins a lot.”

“You’re a metamorphmagus and a parselmouth. Also, rarely do metamorphs have your level of control at your age.” Severus was looking incredulous at this point. “Also, stop using magic in the open, there are laws against getting caught by muggles.”

“Muggles, sir?” Otter finally spoke as Kit changed his hair back. “Can we go somewhere to talk? We know nothing about magic or the magic world. How do we get to school? How do we get supplies? How do we pay for supplies? It’s not like we have money.”

Minerva took this opportunity to step in “Muggles are those that have no magic ability. Now I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and this is my associate Professor Severus Snape. Let us go get lunch, I’ll pay and we can discuss this. You two really do live on the streets, don’t you?”

  
  


After receiving two head nods in the affirmative, both adults let out a deep sigh. Severus led the group to a nearby cafe with Minerva taking up the rear. They ordered and once the food arrived, Severus cast a Muffliato and Notice-Me-Not charms around them.

“Ok, as far as getting to school, the train leaves from King’s Cross station. When you arrive, school staff will bring you to the castle. We can take you to Diagon Alley after lunch to get your supplies. We will stop at Gringotts Wizarding Bank first. Har..sorry Kit, your parents left you a fortune. You are one of the wealthiest kids in wizarding Britain.”

Kit and Otter stared at one another. They were rich. Otter knew Kit would never leave her poor if he had that much wealth. They looked back at the dark haired man. 

“Sir, Ma’am, why have I never known any of this? Shouldn’t someone have come looking for me or both of us at some point.” Kit was confused.

“After your parents were killed by an evil wizard, you were found by your godfather, Sirius Black. He handed you off to Hagrid, for unknown reasons. He was your parents’ secret keeper for magic that kept your house safe. He must have betrayed your parents to Voldemort, the Dark Lord. It never made sense though, Sirius and your father, James, were like brothers in all but blood. Sirius had always denied the dark arts to the point that his family disowned him.”

Taking a breath and checking to make sure there were no questions, Severus continued. “Hagrid brought you to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Sirius is in the wizard prison Azkaban for murdering another friend Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles.”

“Wait, Uncle Siri was bad. But he loved us. He showed up first after ma and da, after the green flashes, and the bad man. Why? Why would he show up if he betrayed us? He was crying.” Harry was both furious and holding back tears. 

“You remember that night?” Minerva asked aghast. 

“I remember everything, Otter too. We have eidetic memories and perfect recall.”

Severus leaned back in his chair with his head in his hands. Trying to distract himself, he moved on. “So how are you living on the streets? Albus assured us you were safe with family. Did he try to leave you with those bloody muggle relatives of Lily’s? That fucking moron.”

So Kit and Otter began telling their stories. They didn’t hold anything back. Kit mentioned his time in the orphanage. He didn’t hide the abuse or the reason why he fled. Severus and Minerva were slowly turning paler almost ashen as they heard the stories. 

Then Otter told them of remembering her parents murder when she was three. Then her escape from her foster home after the “father” started abusing her. Casting a diagnostic spell over both of them, Severus gasped at the amount of info before him. Neither child had escaped sex at their age. Scars covered much of their bodies. Their magic must be ridiculously strong for either to still be alive.

How...how could Albus have been such a fool? There went the last of his trust for the man and his oath. His true oath was to Lily and so far he had failed. No more.

“Harry, I promised your mother long ago that I would watch over you if anything happened to her. I have failed by putting my trust in that old fool. I will do anything to help you from here on out. I swear to never fail either of you from here on out.”

Minerva spoke up. “I too have failed you. I trusted Dumbledore. He is the leader of the Light side of the wizarding world.” She broke down into tears. “I hope you can forgive me and I swear to be there for both of you from here on out.”

Kit looked over the adults in front of him, rolling their words around in his head. So far these strangers seemed to be honest with them. While sitting there, Kit made up his mind to learn everything he could. Voldemort sounded evil out of desire, and Dumbledore sounded evil out of neglect and overconfidence. Kit could read between the lines and see that future conflict was coming. Well if these were his choices, he was going to make his own side. Anyone would be welcome, whether they were trying to avoid the war completely or needed a side that would do better for everyone.

“Professors, if I am reading this right, you believe that there will be more conflict in the future. What would you say knowing I now plan to take my own side in said conflict. I refuse to follow an evil tyrant who murdered my parents, and I will not follow a so-called leader who neglects children to be abused and forgotten.”

Bowing his head for a moment, Severus realised Harry was incredibly intelligent and mature. 

“I would pledge myself to your cause. I would go so far as to turn spy for you as I did for Dumbledore against the Dark Lord in the last war.”

“I will also join your side. It is through my blind trust of that man that I never checked up on you. I would have taken you as my own if I had known. I would still like to, if you will have me.”

“Thank you Professors, it is nice to know we will already have allies as we enter this world. Now can you tell us more about Hogwarts and how your world works as we travel to get supplies?”

After paying for their meal, Minerva led the group outside. She led them to a side alley and after a moment to converse with Severus, told them to hang on. The two trusted them at this point. Kit grabbed Minerva’s hand and Otter grabbed onto Severus’ arm. With a twist and a pop the four disappeared. To both children, this didn’t feel like what Harry had done earlier. This was uncomfortable to say the least. They reappeared in another alley, and both proceeded to land awkwardly and painfully.

“First time is usually the hardest. I wonder why you weren’t affected when you did it.” Severus helped them both up after apologising. 

Both adults began their instruction of as much as they could cover in the short walk to the nearby entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Severus told Kit to change to look like Hermione. He figured out the boy had zero qualms about being the opposite gender. Leading them through the door, he winced as Tom yelled out.

“Professors, fancy seeing you in these parts. Who you got there with you?’

Thinking quickly Severus hoped the kids would pick up his story. “Oh yes, hi Tom. These are my nieces, Hermione and Harriette. They need to get school supplies since they got their Hogwarts letters this summer.”

Both children put on the most innocent little girl look. “Hello Mister Tom, Uncle Sevvie said he would help us get our supplies and take us for ice cream later.” Kit was a perfect little angel when needed.

Not to be outdone, Otter spoke up to. “Absolutely, I am so excited to go. Uncle Sevvie has told us so much. Auntie Minnie is helping since mum was a squib and da was a muggle”

“Now Severus, how come I never heard you had siblings or nieces?” Severus just wanted past the man at this point.

“My family is very private. I ask you to keep it that way Tom.”

As the man balked and nodded in the affirmative, the professors ushered the two out the back door to the brick wall. He hoped the rest of the day went smoothly. He proceeded to march Kit and Otter towards Gringotts. He told them more about the Hogwarts houses and the wizarding world at large. The two soaked it all up knowing this would all be useful. Finally, they arrived before the massive building. Harry read a sign on the side before poking Otter and pointing at it. They snickered at the obvious challenge being presented. It was time for their future to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gringotts visit reveals surprises.

Stepping into Gringotts was like stepping into a whole other world for Kit and Otter. The goblins were otherworldly and the size of the place left them a little dazed. Severus guided them to the first available desk.

“We need to see the Potter account manager. Harry Potter has been found.”

“Do you have his vault key?” the goblin inquired in a high pitch voice.

“No, which is why we need the account manager. Harry’s guardian has been incredibly neglectful.” Severus couldn’t keep the sneer from his face.

“Very well, I will need a drop of blood to verify the boy’s identity. I assume you will be revoking the old guardian and adding a new one?”

Kit offered a finger. “Yes, please. I will be making Professor McGonagall my guardian. Speaking of, Professor Snape, who is the best legal minded wizard you trust. I care not what past affiliations they might have had. I want to start building a case against this Dumbledore.”

“That would be Lucius Malfoy. His loyalty can be bought, though he prefers favours, as he is the richest wizard in Britain. I will ask if I can floo call him from the manager's office.”

Harry didn’t even notice as his finger was pricked but he did make sure that only one drop was taken before healing himself. Once the goblin was satisfied, the group was led back to an ornate hallway. They stopped before a large wood door, before being ushered inside. There was a goblin in fine robes sitting behind a large desk. A placard on the desk read “Master Griphook: Accounts Manager.” 

Surprising both Severus and Griphook, Harry bowed low before the desk. “Master Griphook, thank you for seeing us on such short notice. Would it be ok if Professor Snape makes a floo call? I want legal representation here as well.”

Griphook smiles wide at the polite young boy and bows his head. “Heir Potter, it is a pleasure to have you here finally. We have been attempting to reach you through Dumbledore for a couple years now. There have been some withdrawals made with your signature.”

“And that is why I need legal counsel here, so we can collect evidence to take against Dumbledore. I have never met the man, and only found out about magic yesterday.”

“Right away. Heir Potter. We will need to do an inheritance test to find out which vaults you will have access to on your Fifteenth birthday. That is when you will be able to claim any titles you have. Lord Snape-Prince, would you like to use my floo?”

As Snape went to make the floo call, both children and even Minerva looked confused at his title. Shrugging it off for now, they waited for Lucius to arrive through the floo. Otter politely asked questions of Griphook about the goblin nation, their history, and the history of the bank. Surprisingly, Griphook was willing to share quite a bit, as the two were being very polite and respectful. It helped that Otter and Kit did not push when he refused to answer a question.

Eventually, Severus stepped back pulling his head out of the green fire. Through it stepped a regal looking gentleman with long blonde hair. 

“Lucius, allow me to introduce Heir Potter and Ms. Granger. Kit, Otter and Minerva, this is Lord Malfoy. Lucius, Heir Potter and his lady have been living on the streets of London for 5-6 years. It seems during that time, the esteemed Headmaster has been taking money out of the Potter vaults. Heir Potter wishes to press legal charges of neglect and theft as well as any other charges we might encounter here.”

Pleasantries were given and received. Both children picked up on the hidden loathing behind Lucius’s mask. Details of Lucius’s payment were discussed. They agreed on a future favour from the young Lord. Lucius also agreed to host the young children and give them etiquette, culture, and politics lessons. Even with a month, the children were confident in picking up a lot of info in that amount of time.

“Professors,” Kit spoke up. “Would it be possible to go to Hogwarts under a new name? I want Hermione and I to be more anonymous.”

Severus looked to Lucius, who answered. “Well the problem is you are not old enough to change it yourself. It could only be done by adoption, which could take time you don’t have, or by blood adoption which would be much faster and would protect you more legally. Do you have anyone willing to do so for you?”

The children shook their head, then snapped them up to Severus and Minerva in shock as they both spoke up.

“I’ll adopt Harry.” Minerva spoke first. “If you’ll have me.” 

“And I will adopt Hermione. The process would involve the joining of our blood and mixing our family’s magic with each of yours. Both magic and the law would see you as our children and heirs. Heir Potter could be named Heir of the McGonagall title, and I would name Hermione the heir to the Prince line.” Severus looked between the two hoping his sincerity showed. He felt this was the least he could do.

Otter and Kit glanced at each other, communicating in parseltongue. They didn’t care as both elders raised an eyebrow.

“We accept. So what order is this all happening in?”

“Heir Potter, Miss Granger,” began Griphook. “We should start with an inheritance test. Yes, even you Miss Granger might be entitled to other family names. The Goblin nation has long believed that Muggleborns are in fact the offspring of squib lines. After the tests, we will unseal the records and James and Lily’s Last Will. Then we can proceed to the blood adoptions. Heir Potter, Miss Granger, your hands please.”

This time, neither Kit nor Otter even noticed as their fingers were cut to allow their blood to flow. Three drops later and the parchment glowed with magic. Words began to appear in flowing script. After about 30 seconds, the two sheets settled and Griphook started with Kit. While he read, He allowed Otter and the two Professors to read over his shoulder.

**Blood Inheritance Test:**

_ Harry James Potter _

Born July 31, 1980

**Parents:**

Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)

Mother: Lily Marie Potter née Evans (Deceased)

**Houses:**

~Potter

~Black

~Slytherin

~Peverell

~Emerys

**Magical Gifts:**

Granted by the Sisters of Destiny, Unknown

Granted by lineage, Charms, Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Potions, Flying, Runes

**Magical Core:**

Class Platinum Mage

**Wealth:**

Potter Trust Vault: 10,000 galleons per year

Titled vaults accessible after fifteenth birthday and claim of titles.

**Withdrawals:**

5,000 galleons withdrawn monthly since November 1981 by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Multiple heirlooms and books removed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

500 galleons converted to pounds and deposited monthly in the account of Vernon Dursley.

250 galleons deposited monthly in the account of Molly Weasley.

**Reparations owed:**

600,000 galleons plus interest owed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

60,000 galleons or 300,000 pounds plus interest owed by Vernon Dursley.

30,000 galleons plus interest owed by Molly Weasley.

Kit finished reading, a bit shocked by the info. He was confused by some of the info but would ask Severus and Minerva after Hermione had finished reading her parchment. Once again the rest were reading over her shoulder this time.

**Blood Inheritance Test:**

_ Hermione Jean Granger _

Born

_ Hermione Lilith Rosier-Prince _

Born September 16, 1979

**Parents:**

Father: Severus Tobias Snape-Prince (Alive)

Mother: Belladonna Elizabeth Rosier (Deceased)

**Houses:**

~Prince

~Rosier

~Ravenclaw

~LeFay

**Magical Gifts:**   
Granted by the Sisters of Destiny, Unknown

Granted by lineage, Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Wards, Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Legillimancy, Occlumency

**Magical Core:**

Class Gold Mage

**Wealth:**

Titled vaults accessible after fifteenth birthday and claim of titles.

Severus leaned back with a gasp, pulling Hermione into his arms. “I am so sorry. I didn’t know.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long absence from this story. My muse went elsewhere. Hope you enjoy.

Minerva and Kit held back from the family reunion happening in front of them. Hermione was sobbing into the crook of Severus’ neck as she held tightly to him.  _ ‘Her father, she had an actual alive father.’ _ Even Severus’ usual mask had cracked completely. He couldn’t believe Belladonna had never told him. Their dalliance had been short to be sure, but he would have been there for his daughter had he known. Now she had spent the last several years living on the streets. He had always struggled with kids, but he would love this girl in his arms as best he could. He for sure would not be like his own parents. He pulled back and took Hermione’s face in his long hands.

“I am so sorry. I never knew you existed. Can you forgive me? Can you let me be there for you now?” 

Otter was slowly getting her sobs under control. She took a couple steadying breaths.

“O-of course I for-forgive y-y-you. You d-didn’t … you didn’t know. I … I have a daddy.”

Severus gulped at the new wave of emotions that statement brought and he pulled her in tightly again. He lifted her in his arms and sat her on his lap trying not to think of how light she was. He breathed her scent in deeply trying to memorize it. Now that he knew he could see the parts of her that came from him. She had her mother’s eye color, skin color and hair. The high cheekbones, slightly larger nose, and shape of her eyes were all him however. The rest was a beautiful mashup of the two of them. All in all, he had a gorgeous and powerful daughter. His attention was drawn by Kit’s voice to his side and small arms hugging them both.

“Congratulations Otter. I almost can’t believe you found your da like this. I am sorry sir. I know this is huge, but we still have a lot to accomplish. I also have a few questions. Namely, what is a magical core and the classifications, and can I get back what has been taken from me.” 

  
  
  
  


Severus was saved from answering by Minerva speaking up. She had gone slightly into lecture mode.

“Your core is where you draw your magic from and the classifications tell us how powerful your core is. The first designation is your rank, and goes Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. The order being from weakest to most powerful. The second designation is your class. Again from weakest to most powerful you have Wix, Warlock, Druid, Sorcerer, and Mage. To my knowledge, there has never been a Platinum Mage, and the last Gold Mage was Merlin himself. How... what does this mean - gifts from the Sisters of Destiny?”

Griphook could only shake his head and smile gleefully. “You are correct. Even Albus Dumbledore is only a Platinum Sorcerer. A full rank below Heir Potter-Black-Slytherin-Peverell-Emerys. As far as the Sisters, the creature races have long called Lady Fate, Lady Magic, and Lady Death by this joint title. If they truly granted these children gifts, then a new age is most certainly upon us. It is also nice to know that in a few years time all the founders’ seats will be held again. We know for a fact that the other two house’s heirs have been born in this generation as well.”

The four wixen were looking back and forth over this new information. Meanwhile, Lucius was taking this all in wide-eyed. These children were the most powerful witch and wizard to ever live. He knew the Dark Lord was the same classification level as Dumbledore. This changed many things. He would have to try and stay close to the heir and heiress, and get Draco into their social circle in the coming weeks. Harry Potter and Hermione Prince would be a force to be reckoned with in coming years.

“We should continue along by reading the Last Will and Testament of Lord and Lady Potter.”

Griphook summoned a younger goblin to fetch said document. 

**Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter**

**_Written October 30, 1981_ **

_ Witnesses:  _

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ Master Goblin Ragnok _

_ Sealed November 1, 1981 by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  _

_ Unsealed August 1, 1991 by Master Griphook _

_ In the event of our untimely death we set aside the following. _

_ To Sirius Black -  _

_ Potter Manor, fix it up Padfoot, we know you hate *redacted* _

_ To Remus Lupin _

_ 100,000 galleons _

_ Potter Cottage, the wards and secluded location should give you plenty of space for your furry little problem Moony. Shut up and take the money since you cannot take Harry. _

_ To Harry James Potter, our son _

_ All other vaults, monies, heirlooms, books, properties, and misc possessions. _

_ Harry is to be placed in the care of these people in order of availability. _

_ Sirius Black _

_ Alice and Frank Longbottom _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Amelia Bones _

_ Severus Snape _

_ Harry should never be given to the people listed below. _

_ Albus Dumbledore _

_ Petunia and Vernon Dursley _

_ Arthur and Molly Weasley _

_ If we are dead and it is believed we were betrayed, let it be known that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper. Sirius Black was a decoy and should not be blamed. Harry when you are old enough, there are journals and letters in our vault for you to read. We love you and truly wish you never have to hear this. _

_ Being of sound mind, _

_ James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter. _

For the first time in a long time, Kit had tears in his eyes. His parents had loved him. He was never supposed to end up where he had. Then his head snapped up. Sirius was in jail for a crime he didn’t commit. Kit was about to speak up when Griphook cleared his throat. 

“Well then, illegal sealing of a will. Theft of funds. Guardian neglect. Seems you have the start of a strong case. We goblins will be taking care of our own who betrayed you. Also, all services being provided today including the blood adoption will be free of charge for the inconvenience.”

Harry interjected when Griphook took a short pause.

“Severus, Lucius, we need to get my godfather out immediately. Lucius, please check on his past trial and find any inconsistencies. There must be something that we can use to get him a retrial. Master Griphook, thank you for everything, could I get a card or a bag that would provide access to my vault without having to carry large amounts with me.”

“Yes Heir Potter, such a thing will be provided after the adoption ritual. If you and Lady McGonagall will follow me, I believe Lord Malfoy has some paperwork to file and two cases to work on. We can also allow Lord Prince and his heiress to get acquainted.”

As they moved to follow, Harry turned to Lucius and bowed slightly. 

“I owe you a debt. I will not forget, and I know you won’t either. Severus will bring all of us by your Manor tonight. Thank you again.”

Lucius inclined his head and stepped through the floo. He had a lot of information to process and present to his family by tonight. He swore if Narcissa gave him any trouble, well he had his ways. He knew he was a cruel man, yet he didn’t care. He cared for little but power and keeping his family name alive and the bitch had fulfilled the latter. He had two years to convince Draco to abandon his mother. Then Lucius could focus on hardening the boy. Narcissa coddled their son and was making him weak. 

Behind him, Harry’s eyes squinted at the blond haired Lord. Those were dark thoughts the man had and Harry would keep an eye open. Turning, he continued to follow his soon-to-be mother and the goblin. They were led into a large chamber. It was fairly plain stone but glowing runes were engraved across every surface. 

The two of them were told to strip and dress in the provided white robes. The robes hid little and Minerva had to hide her shock upon seeing his body. She had a few scars gained from a longer life and one war. She couldn’t hold back her gasp as she took in her soon to be son. The goblin’s had told him to allow his form to settle in its natural state. Scars littered his young body. He was too skinny and had wiry muscles. Young Harry gave Alastor a run for his money and that man had been a dark wizard hunter for decades. Harry gave her a smile and shook his head. They would talk about it later.

Several goblins entered the room also in white robes. They carried bowls of some sort of paste that they then used to draw more runes on the duo. The two were told to hold out their hands. As they did so, the goblin in charge of the ritual began chanting in gobbledygook. Then each of their palms were sliced and they were told to clasp hands being sure to mix their blood together. As the chanting continued, magic swirled around Harry and Minerva. It weaved between them and through them. They could feel a tingling as Lady Magic approved of this new family being made. Changes began to occur in Harry. His hair took on a reddish tint and his features sharpened. His eye color also shifted to a deep blue. The metamorphmagus wasn’t concerned however, as he could change at will.

Finally, the chanting stopped and they fell to their knees. Minerva’s heart swelled with the thought of having a child to call her own. Rolanda would be over the moon as well, and Minerva hated that she couldn’t contact her wife beforehand. Never had she thought, with her choice of spouse, that this would be possible. Minerva threw her arms open in invitation and Harry hesitated for only a moment before rushing forward to be wrapped in her arms. It was emotional for Kit too. They were a true family now. Harry was apprehensive but looked forward to learning more about his new mother, just as she was ready to give him the love and support he needed.

“So what shall we call you? You said you didn’t want to be Harry anymore.”

“What would you have named me?”

“Well Liam was my da’s name. I think I would like to honor your parents as well. Oisin means ‘little deer’, Liam Oisin McGonagal is a strong name. You will still have all of your titles and houses, but you only have to use those for official paperwork and such. What do you think?”

“I … I really like it, mum”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping trip

The newly anointed Liam ran over and hugged his new mum. They spent a moment just holding each other. Minerva was unable to keep a few tears from falling as her feline side purred in happiness. Liam wasn’t doing much better, his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Eventually they headed back towards the room where they had left Severus and Hermione. They found the pair cuddled together on a loveseat talking quietly. Minerva had to pause for a moment at the openness on Severus' face. Something she had barely seen, even when he had been her student. Moving closer they overheard Severus telling Hermione about her mother and himself. He noticed them a second later and caught himself from clearing the emotions from his face. Griphook also noticed their arrival.

“Well then it appears that everything went as planned. While you were gone Master Prince claimed his title and set up a trust vault for his heiress. We need the two children to claim their heirship rings and Gringotts will have new keys made for your vaults. We will also be providing cards, similar to mundane credit cards, that will allow you to make larger purchases. These cards are meant for purchases over one hundred galleons, but have a limit of three hundred galleons per day. The limit will increase as they age and show financial responsibility. Also, we have these pouches, they will be tied to the children’s blood so that other people cannot steal them or open them. The bags allow you to pull coins directly from your trust vaults. You merely think of the amount you need. Saves the hassle of carrying large amounts of gold around. We will be starting an audit of your various vaults and will send the results to your parents. This will tell them what wealth and items you will have access to at the age of fifteen.”

Shortly after that the heir rings arrived. Hermione and Liam were quickly accepted by the family magics and their rings merged into one. Severus and Minerva looked on proudly as their children beamed with happiness as the magic settled. They then collected the cards and pouches. They blood sealed the pouches and were out the door. As agreed upon, the new families went about their shopping in Diagon Alley. Kit and Otter were happy with their new names that would keep them safer from both Voldemort’s and Dumbledore’s notice. Kit was now Liam Oisin McGonagall, and Otter was now Hermione Lilith Rosier-Prince.Severus and Mcgonagall assured them that the new names would be used at Hogwarts. The children had nothing to worry about on that front.

So now they were traversing through Diagon Alley. Liam darkened his skin and hair back towards Hermione’s but kept it light enough to show his adoption by Minerva. He also made his eyes a piercing shade of blue and hid his scars as usual. First stop was Twilfitt & Tattings. There they were measured and outfitted for not only school robes, but also formal robes and everyday outfits. Severus informed them if they were to blend in as Pureblood children, they would have to dress the part. They would also need to remember everything they learned at the Malfoy’s over the next month. Most of the clothes they got were made with fine silks with warm wools for the colder months. Some high quality cotton, satin and leather were added as well. Neither child could turn away from getting boots made from dragonhide. They understood the importance of an intimidation factor when necessary.

Next stop was Flourish & Blotts. Both children became excited and proceeded to not only buy their textbooks, but a large amount of other tomes as well. They were used to learning by reading. Among those purchased were books on etiquette, wizarding law, the wizarding politics, and a plethora of advanced study books. Severus and Minerva made them promise to at least start with the beginner level books until they were sure they could move past that. He promised to train them over the summer breaks and test how far along they were. Several stops later and they had all of their basic supplies. Both children had found familiars. Liam discovered Hedwig, a beautiful, snowy owl, at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hermione had found an intelligent kneazle kitten at Magical Menagerie. She named him Nocta as he was pure black in coloration. It was a variation of the latin for midnight. Severus spoke up when they had one last stop to make.

“Now normally, We would travel to Ollivander’s for your wands. However, the power that you two possess will require a special touch, if you even get wands and do not need specialty foci to help guide your power. It's in an area considered Dark by many, so stay close. I do not care how much you think you can defend yourselves.”

Hermione looked at Severus with a radiant grin. 

“Ok daddy, I shall not leave your side for even a moment.”

Liam simply took Minerva’s arm and allowed the adults to guide them to Knockturn Alley. There they stopped at a decrepit looking shop. The person who answered the door, however, was anything but. She looked younger than Severus and was quite beautiful. Once inside, they realised the outer appearance was a facade. The room was well lit. Foci ingredients were tucked neatly into various shelves. She gave them a bright smile, especially for Severus.

“Why Severus, it is a pleasure to see you again. Who are these darling little ones? Are they here for my services? Professor Mcgonagall is has been far too long.”

“Hello Sarina. You look lovely this evening. These two are Hermione and Liam. I just found out that Hermione is my daughter from a former lover of mine, and Liam was adopted by Minerva. We discovered them thanks to their Hogwarts letters. They are preparing for their first year at Hogwarts. They have remarkably powerful cores, and I did not think Ollivander could handle them.”

Liam and Hermione noticed a slight smile grace Severus’ face as she responded.

“And you thought of me, how sweet. I assume your own wand is still serving you well. If I recall, 11½ in. rigid, red oak and silver lime woods, dual core of vampire fang and werewolf saliva, with a fire agate crystal. Beautiful wand, well suited to you my dear. Now let's get these kids situated. Now, children, when I call you forward, I need you to reach out with your magic, then bring me those items that call to you. What were your magical classifications? What have you already accomplished with magic?”

Liam and Hermione nodded. Hermione stepped forward first. She reached into herself like she did when she warmed herself and felt for her magic. As usual, when she touched it it felt warm like sitting under the sun. Slowly, she stretched it out. It took about 30 minutes but when she was done, Sarina gave her a nod of respect. A long block of Ash wood, a bar of bronze, a stone of black onyx, Peruvian Vipertooth heartstring, and feather of a Sphinx were all laid out on the table.

“Liam and I learned about our magic early on. We have used it by will alone for many things. I also have an Eidetic memory. My classification is Gold Mage.” 

“That is impressive, Hermione. The items here speak to someone wise beyond their years, fiercely protective, feminine, beautiful, a lover of knowledge, strong willed, with a firm sense of justice. That and your power level means I can make no ordinary wand from this. I recommend a staff, a focus and weapon of balance, perfect for both offense and defense if you need to get physical.”

Next it was Liam’s turn. He did exactly the same as Hermione. When he found his own core, it was cool like a breeze in summer. Reaching out, he had to keep in control. Some of the windows and shelves began to rattle. Everyone but Hermione gasped at the power he was releasing. He reigned it back in quite a bit and made his way around the room. In another thirty minutes, he had gathered his materials a neat little pile including: a small block of Ebony wood, two bars, one of copper the other looked like silver but with black swirls, a citrine stone, a deep blue phoenix feather, a vial of purple liquid, and a segment of jade green skin.

“I have been able to manipulate my magic for years. I am a metamorphmagus and a Parselmouth. I also have an Eidetic memory. My classification is Platinum Mage.” 

Sarina’s jaw snapped shut with a click.  _ ‘Who the fuck are these children?’ _

“Well Liam, I am not sure where to begin. Meteoric Silver, three damn cores, including a dark phoenix feather, Nimean lion blood, and basilisk skin. You are the most powerful being I have ever heard of. This will be less a focus and more an amplifier of your power. I am going to make a set of vambraces for you beyond comparison. Your materials speak to a duality of masculine and feminine. A warrior and survivor, someone who is steadfast, and loyal to those who deserve it. You know who you are and will not waver in the face of adversity.

You two will alter the very future in a major way. It is unbelievable. I am honoured to make these for you. It will take time however, at least five days.”

Sarina turned to the two adults.

“You have two powerful wixen here that are going to change the world. These foci are going to be expensive. I hope you realize they are worth it however. If you ever need anything please keep me in mind. I am at your service.”

Severus and Minerva nodded their heads. No price was too high to make sure that their children were taken care of. Liam’s vambraces ended up costing five hundred galleons while Hermione’s staff came to one hundred seventy-five galleons. Liam and Hermione tried to pay the cost but were quickly shooed off by their respective parent. They all said goodbye to Sarina, the two children even giving the warm woman a hug. She smiled and waved to the four as they left.

The group decided to grab dinner at a restaurant Minerva knew of in Whimsic Alley. Turns out there were a fair few other Alleys in the magic district here. Basic, Etern, Celestial, and Civic, were some that they would be able to check out some other time. Carn Alley and Sensu Alley were off limits until they were much older. The pair realized that wixen thought themselves overly witty. They came to the correct assumption of why those Alleys were off limits. They shuddered at the memories those thoughts pulled to the surface. Severus and Minerva saw this and pulled each child into a quick hug. Dinner turned out to be splendid and then Severus offered to treat everyone to ice cream at Fortescue’s. Liam and Hermione listened intently as the two professors talked about Hogwarts and classes. They were excited by all that they would learn. 


End file.
